


Oneshot

by cional



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cional/pseuds/cional
Summary: This scene just popped up in my mind while watching 8x04. Minor spoiler. If you haven’t seen Game of Thrones last episode, I'd recommend you watch it first. It's not that bad if you want to read this anyway.





	Oneshot

 

"May I enter, m'Lord?" she should ask it properly.

  
"It is open" Jon paid no attention to the young wench who rushed to the fireplace to clean the wood stove.

 

Another rough day, that one. Busy as he was, reading thought some parchment detailing required issues. His mind went back to Varys' insinuations, Dany's anxiety and Sansa's letter being the center of everything.

"Is it for money or family?" Jon asked raising his eyes to the gal.

"M'Lord?"

"I am _not_ a Lord"

She looked still.

"Whose queen did send you to kill me off?" Jon asked raising form his   mahogany armchair.

  
He went closer to the girl "If you do it for money, you better leave sound and safe. If you do it for your family maybe you will wanna die, but-"

He had sword in hand now, as she made a strange move.

It was _Arya_.

"Are you that worried?"  she merely asked "do you think _your_ queen would like you _dead_?"

"Now it is an option, you know."

  
They hugged, big smiles on their faces.

 

"How did you know?" Her eyebrows raised questioningly.

 

"I was steward to the Lord Commander Mormont, Arya." they seated on the nearest couch to the chimney "You only spend that amount of time preparing the chimney if you want to listen the conversation ongoing-"

 

"But you were reading alone."

 

"I'm glad you are here. I wonder where would you go- Isn't Stormlands a better place to be?"

 

"Being a Lady... it's not me."

 

"You both would be in a similar situation. You could travel, enjoy life and get good advisors who could-"

 

"I know that."

 

" Gendry is a good man, brave and would make you happy. I'm glad Daenerys didn't kill him when she called his name-"

 

"Me too-" Jon looked in her eyes "but, if you don't disagree, I had already made up my mind" and she kissed him.

 

(fin)

 

 

Thanks for reading!   _What's your opinion on the_ political conspiracies which may occur?  



End file.
